


Dealer's Choice

by Porn Writing Platypus (Malkontent)



Category: League of Legends
Genre: Bars and Pubs, Battle, Competition, F/M, Flirting, Oral Sex, Quotations, Vaginal Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-08-31
Updated: 2012-08-31
Packaged: 2017-11-13 05:42:58
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,379
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/500126
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Malkontent/pseuds/Porn%20Writing%20Platypus
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>He’d seen Sarah Fortune many times before, of course, usually on the other side of the Fields of Justice as he stared down the wrong end of the twin flintlock pistols that were now strapped to her gorgeous, curvy hips. She was one of the few champions in the league that always seemed to be able to get the drop on him in the fields, often appearing out of nowhere, gun blazing.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Dealer's Choice

Sometimes you win, sometimes you lose, and sometimes the difference comes down to the flip of a card. The man known as Twisted Fate knew that better than most. He leaned back in his creaky wooden chair, peering out under the pointed brim of his hat as he tossed his cards down on the table.

“Aces and eights,” he said with a slightly bored tone, “Not yer day, fellas.”

There was a chorus of groans from around the table, but no one seemed too cross with him yet. The fat, sweaty man sitting across from him pushed the pile of copper coins in his direction, but Twisted Fate didn’t even bother to count them. He no longer played poker for real money since joining the league. The amount they paid was obscene, even by his standards, and if there was only change on the line people were less apt to get violent, which meant he didn’t have to kill them. Not that he particularly minded doing so if it was necessary, but the league tended to frown on it, and he’d grown tired of the endless sanctions and fines.

The man next to him gathered the cards and handed them to him.

“Your deal” he said, although he purposely avoided looking him in the eyes as he said it.

“Got mah own...” Twisted Fate drawled, pulling his lucky deck from his inside coat pocket, “Unless there’s any objections?”

The three other men looked around the table at each other nervously before all shaking their heads. As he began shuffling, the cards started to glow with a dull purplish hue, a side effect of the subtle magics coursing through him.

“Dealer’s choice.” he said slowly, “Five card stud, no wilds...”

He looked up when he heard the tavern door swing open with a crash, and what he saw stopped even him mid-shuffle. He’d seen Sarah Fortune many times before, of course, usually on the other side of the Fields of Justice as he stared down the wrong end of the twin flintlock pistols that were now strapped to her gorgeous, curvy hips. She was one of the few champions in the league that always seemed to be able to get the drop on him in the fields, often appearing out of nowhere, gun blazing. On more than one occasion the painful sting of her bullets had sent him hurtling magically back to the re-spawning pit, her melodic yet blood-hungry laugh still echoing in his ears.

She glanced in his direction as she sauntered to the bar, and he thought he caught the ghost of a smile in the corners of her ruby red lips. The way her body moved under her skintight leather pants and ruffled shirt was enough to draw almost anyone’s attention.

“Sorry boys...” he said, not taking his eyes off the redheaded beauty as she perched atop a rickety bar stool. He stood up, leaving his pile of coins where it lay without so much as a glance in its direction. “You’ll have to deal me outta this one.”

He made his way to the empty bar stool beside her and set the well-worn pack of cards down on the bar, gesturing to the bartender to bring him his usual bourbon.

“You’re Mizz Fortune, right?” he said without looking as the bartender set his shot down. Her smile widened into a grin.

“Miss Fortune,” she said, eying him with interest, “You should know my name by now, with as many times as you’ve seen it on the scoreboards with your name under the kill column, Fate.”

Fate’s expression didn’t change, but his hand reached towards his deck of cards.

“You wanna see a card trick?” he asked.

“Not from you,” Fortune said with a laugh, “Not right now anyway. Save it for the the field, Stud.”

“Well, then can I buy you a drink?”

She rested her chin on her fist obviously amused. “Why not. Fortune favors the bold.”

Fate smiled at her. His eyes flashed out from under his hat brim with a predatory gleam.

“You’ve got dangerous eyes...” she said, “I like that.”

“If ya like them you’ll love the resta me.”

“I bet I will...” Fortune purred teasingly.

Fate smiled and sipped at the bourbon, feeling it burn its way down his throat.

“It’s my lucky day.”

 

\------------------------------------

Half an hour and several shots later, the pair stumbled into a cheap room at the seedy inn across the way, hanging off of each other as they struggled to get out of their clothing.

“Get these off...” Fortune said, tugging down on Fate’s pants.

“Doin’ it...” he replied as he slid them off without even unbuttoning them. Both of their hats were tossed unceremoniously on the floor, followed by the rest of their clothing, one piece at a time. Fortune licked her lips with her long tongue and dropped to her knees, taking him in her mouth eagerly as he leaned back against an old wooden dresser.

“Damn, woman...” he said through gritted teeth, “You don’t waste any time.”

She looked up at him with flashing green eyes, grinning as she pulled his cock from her mouth and stroked it.

“Complaining?” she asked.

“You must be fucking joking...”

He grabbed her flaming red pigtails with one hand and thrust himself back into her hot mouth as far as he could. She swallowed him readily, greedy eyes locked with his the entire time.

Fate closed his eyes in pleasure, enjoying the sensations she was causing, but soon enough he felt her disengage herself and drag him bodily towards the bed. When he opened his eyes, she was pulling him by the arm, her other hand fondling her own full breast.

“Now the real fun begins...” she said, “I want you inside me.”

“How do you want it?” he asked, stepping towards her. She merely grinned.

“Dealer’s choice,” she purred.

She giggled as he spun her around and pressed her forward on the bed. He spread her legs wide with his feet and stepped between them. Two fingers ran along the length of her slit, testing her readiness and finding her wet and eager.

“Stop teasing and fuck me already...” she groaned.

He was more than happy to oblige.

 

\-------------------------------

 

Sunlight streamed into the hotel room as Fate rolled over and blinked his eyes open, trying to get his bearings. Eventually his memory of the previous evening came back and he laughed, glancing at the other half of the bed, which he already knew would be empty.

He stretched and wandered over to the window, checking the position of the sun in the sky. It was already late morning from the looks of it.

“Awww, shit...” he muttered, grabbing up his clothes frantically from the floor.

 

\--------------------------------

 

He arrived at Summoner’s Rift a short time later, and found that the day’s trial was already underway. With frantic haste he rushed out to the field, quickly establishing the summoning connection that allowed him to communicate with his teammates who were already pushing towards their towers.

“...the fucking tower!” he heard a low-pitched growl of a voice yelling as the connection was established, “We’re getting shredded out here!” It was Renekton, his team’s melee fighter.

“I can’t hold...” he yelled, and then there was a loud bang and silence.

“Shit...” Fate muttered to himself as he raced out into the brush, trying to find a shortcut to where his team was.

“Damnit Fate! Is that you?!” This time it was Tristana’s voice, sounding more annoyed than he’d ever heard the feisty yordle, “Get your ass over here! You’re ten minutes late! We had to start without you!”

“On mah way...” Fate said, running with reckless abandon, he hadn’t even had time to stop and get equipped, and he wondered just how much help he was even going to be when he got there.

Suddenly the grass around him erupted with a hail of bullets, bringing him to a dead stop.

“Morning, Sugar...” he heard a sultry voice behind him purr, and as he turned a bullet tore through his shoulder, sending him reeling to the ground. A moment later Fortune stood over him, smiling down wickedly at him.

“Sorry, Sweetheart,” she said, leveling her gun at his head, “Fortune doesn’t favor fools.”


End file.
